A Warmth in the Shadows
by Disney-for-the-Iron-Throne
Summary: Nick/OC. A new criminal has made his way to the top of the food chain in the back streets and dark alleys of Zootopia. This newcomer, a Drug Lord known only by the name of Heisenpurr, has flooded the underground market with a new drug known on the streets as Synth. Synth has been confirmed as the cause of five deaths in Zootopia... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

A new criminal has made his way to the top of the food chain in the back streets and dark alleys of Zootopia. This newcomer, a Drug Lord known only by the name of Heisenpurr, has flooded the underground market with a new drug known on the streets as Synth. Synth has been confirmed as the cause of five deaths in Zootopia, and it's release must be shut down as soon as possible. On the case are Officer Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde, ZPD's finest officers who will make sure they will do whatever it takes to bring this drug ring down. In comes Christy Vixs, your average fox with big dreams of becoming a prospering novelist. She meets Nick by chance, but is swoon swept up into his whirlwind of a life. What will Christy's entrance mean for Nick's focus on the case? And what will happen to Christy when a certain Drug Lord catches wind that the fox trying to bring him down has found a new friend?

 **A/N: Hello Hello Hello! And welcome to _A Warmth in the Shadows_! If you have come here looking for a Nick/Judy story, then I am sorry to disappoint, but you will not find one here. But I do ask you to at least give this story a chance! If you don't want to read it for the OC, then read it for the plot, because I believe that its twists and turns will entertain you until the very end.**

 **So I thank you, my dear reader, for giving this story a go, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Prologue

It was cold, but the weather had nothing to do with it. This was a numbing kind of cold. A cold that leaves you a hollow shell. A cold that has driven even the greatest of men into revenge induced madness. A cold one only experiences when they have lost something precious.

Officer Nick Wilde sat perched on the hood of a police car, the red and blue lights flashing and the siren blaring, but he paid them no mind. The cold was starting to seep in.

"...ick? Nick? Nick!"

The fox jumped, the voice of his partner making him surface from the ocean of his thoughts. "Sorry, Judy," remarked the solemn tod, forcing a smile onto his face.

Judy gave her best friend a sad look. "They didn't find any evidence of her door being forced open, so it's likely that she knew whoever it was that kidnapped her. I just thought you should know." She waited for him to say something, anything, but knew that it was useless. So with great reluctance, the little grey bunny slowly turned away, her lavender eyes downcast and her ears drooping as she had to watch her best friend drown in depression.

Nick sighed. She was taken by someone she knew? What kind of person would do such a thing. Anyone who knew his Vixs knew that she was an angel. She was too good to be caught up in his world. Why did they have to take his beloved angel away from him?

"You and I both know who took her, Judy," remarked Nick, a snarl slowly creeping its way into his speech.

The rabbit stopped in her tracks and turned to him, her face bearing a look of sympathy. "And you and I both know that there's no evidence to prove that it was him."

"Oh, but was him. It was Heisenpurr," sneered the fox. "He got pissed when I nearly found his inner circle, so now he's getting his revenge by stealing away the woman I love!"

"You need to relax, okay?" Judy soothed, jumping up on the car beside him and placing a paw on his shoulder. "Okay, so what if it is Heisenpurr?" She ignored his next biting remark about how he knew it was. "Christy wouldn't just open up the door for anyone. She would have to have known who they were first, right? She would have to have felt comfortable enough with them to let them into her apartment." Nick nodded.

"You're going to tell me everything, Nick. You're going to tell me all about the people she introduced you to, or the people she's told you about. We're going to go back to where this all started. We're going to go back to the beginning and you're not going to leave a single detail out."

"Get ready for a bumpy ride then," Nick stated. And then he began.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's the prologue. I hope I have captured your attention so far.**

 **The first chapter should be up within a few hours, and if not, expect it by tomorrow (eastern standard time).**

 **Again, I thank you for reading this!**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 _"In other news, the drug known as Synth has been confirmed to be the cause of death for yet another mammal. Ferret Thomas Drake was found late last night by his sister in his Tundra Town home. This make the fifth mammal death by Synth overdose since the drug first surfaced four months ago in late April._

 _"ZPD Chief Bogo was questioned on what progress he has made on tracking down Heisenpurr, the drug lord responsible for the flood of the new drug on the streets. The Chief made no other comment other than that he has his best officers works the case._

 _"Officer Judy Hopps was also questioned on her involv –"_

"Turn it off for me, won't you Christy?"

"The news just not cutting it for you today, Bobbie?" asked Christy, the red fox grabbing the remote for the television and pressing the power button.

"The news never interests me anymore," muttered the bobcat, who was flicking through the newspaper with a look of distaste on her face. Bobbie was a regular, and one of Christy's favorite customers. She was a grey bobcat with piercing blue eyes that shown with such brilliance. She could carry on a such intellectual conversations and was never seen without something to read, mostly the newspaper, in her paws. Christy always found it funny when every once in awhile, Bobbie's short tail would swish in annoyance when she read something she found to be idiotic, and she had once caught her purring while she was reading a romance novel.

"And yet you still read the paper," remarked Christy, who was now cleaning the bar. Happy hour would be upon them soon, and her boss would skin her if anyone so much as commented on a speck of dust on the countertop. At least her shift was almost over, and the next shift was shoved onto someone else's plate, thank God.

Bobbie chuckled, "I find the comic strips to be amusing."

"Mhm, sure," the vixen teased, shooting her friend a playful grin.

Bobbie smiled softly at the fox, and opened her mouth to say something...

...only for Christy's boss Mr. Rattus to shout "Christy!"

Christy's red tail bristled at the sound of his voice, and she had to suppress the groan that threatened to leave her lips. "Yes, sir?" she asked loudly, her voice hopefully carrying through his closed office door.

"Do we have any customers?!" he yelled.

"Only Bobbie in for her usual meal!"

At this remark, Mr. Rattus's door burst open, and the pitter of tiny rodent feet could be heard on the hardwood floors. Mr. Rattus's was a grey rat with crooked whiskers and a love of money, which is why he took a great interest in Bobbie.

"How are you, Ms. Lynx? Is everything up to your standards?" asked the rodent.

Bobbie smiled politely, and tried her hardest not to giggle when Christy rolled her eyes behind her boss's back. "Oh, everything is wonderful, Mr. Rattus. I believe that is the best meal I've had in ages."

"Good. Good," the little creature nodded, and his eyes practically shined with dollar signs at the prospect of money.

You see, Bobbie Lynx came from money. No one knew how she acquired such a large bank account, but it was obvious that the little bookstore that she ran a few blocks away was not the source of her large income. The bobcat claimed that the money came from her parents, but when questioned further, she always changed the subject. Christy didn't mind though. If her friend didn't want to talk about her parents, then she didn't have to.

"Well, I'll leave you to your meal then. Make sure Ms. Lynx has everything she needs, Christy!"

"Yes, sir," the vixen mumbled, and she waited for her boss to enter his office before she stuck out her tongue.

Bobbie laughed, "You can be such a child sometimes."

"It is one of my best traits," she grinned.

The bell above the door jingled, and Christy turned to greet their customer, only to see that it was not a customer at all, but the next waitress, a zebra named Debby, come to relieve her of her shift.

The fox's golden eyes shined as she rejoiced. Finally her shift was over! She could go home and relax in her bed and take a well deserved nap.

She quickly gathered her things and rushed to the door, her tail swishing happily behind her. "Bye, Bobbie!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Goodye, Christy," replied Bobbie, once again flicking through her newspaper. "And we didn't get to talk about your book today! I want to hear what you've come up with!"

"Right... the book," Christy muttered as she left the smaller Italian restaurant and walked out into the bustling streets of Zootopia. "The book. The book the book the book." She hadn't even thought about her book all day. She was currently going through a case of writer's block, which was a very bad thing for her. Christy was a, aspiring novelist. Writing is what she lived for, but she hadn't written anything she thought was good enough to go to a publisher for. Every once in awhile an idea would come to her, but she never seemed to be able to develop them into anything. Bobbie was a big help, especially since the bobcat lived and breathed literature. Bobbie was always there whenever she needed to talk over an idea and get her scattered thoughts together. And recently she had an idea she thought could become something wonderful. It was a simple idea really. It would be a murder mystery, because people just love murder mysteries, but she would add an element of magic and have so many different twists and turns that there would be no way that you could figure out who was the criminal until the very end. It was the best idea she had had since college, but when she went to write it, she had no idea what to do. She was stuck.

Christy was so swept up in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was walking, and the next thing she knew she was bumping into something — or rather, someone.

And then she was staring into some of the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

 **A/N: And here we are! As promised. Chapter numero uno.**

 **Next chapter will be our favorite fox's entrance, so look forward to that. :)**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you my lovely readers!**


End file.
